Tauromaquia
by LDGV
Summary: A partir de ese día, el rubio, lo quisiese o no, no volvería a probar su valentía jamás. Este fic es para el Desafío al estilo de tu país de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Tauromaquia **

– ¿De verdad piensas entrar ahí?

– Claro que sí, es la forma perfecta para demostrarle a Videl mi valentía…

Gohan, no muy lejos de Ireza y Shapner, los escuchó conversar mientras terminaba de comerse una manzana con caramelo. Ambos rubios, mirando hacia una improvisada y portátil plaza de toros, veían desde el exterior como varios hombres, luego de provocarlo usando capotes de un intenso color rojo, huían de un enfurecido toro al saltar fuera del redondel antes de ser embestidos por él.

Habiéndose instalado una feria en el parque central de Ciudad Satán, Videl y sus amigos, de inmediato, planearon ir el próximo sábado por la noche para divertirse en los distintos juegos mecánicos que llenaban con luces y música el corazón de la ciudad. Gohan, por su parte, si bien no tenía pensado asistir, no pudo resistirse a las súplicas de Ireza y terminó acompañándolos.

– Es lo más estúpido que has dicho, si entras ahí podrías terminar muerto o muy mal herido.

– No me pasará nada, ya verás que Videl se impresionará cuando me vea como todo un torero.

– Pienso igual que Ireza, creo que es muy peligroso que entres ahí.

Uniéndoseles, apareciendo a sus espaldas, Gohan interrumpió a los dos rubios quienes no se tardaron en girarse para verlo. Ireza, asintiendo con la cabeza, le daba la razón a Gohan. Shapner, por el contrario, se limitó a dibujar su típica expresión arrogante y confiada que normalmente usaba cuando no quería darse por menos. Gohan, sin inmutarse, simplemente reiteró sus palabras.

– No creo que esa sea una buena idea, tal vez sería mejor ir a la rueda de la fortuna o la montaña rusa.

– Pues si quieres jugar como un niño pequeño puedes ir al carrusel–con prepotencia, como acostumbraba Shapner para burlarse de Gohan, el rubio le replicó con arrogancia– ¿dónde está Videl?

– Me dijo que iría a buscar un sanitario, vendrá por nosotros luego.

– ¡Perfecto, esta es mi oportunidad para impresionarla! –Aún con esa loca idea en su cabeza, Shapner miró de reojo como aquella enorme bestia cuadrúpeda corría sin parar dentro de la plaza–entraré y le quitaré el listón que tiene atado en uno de sus cuernos, cuando Videl me vea hacerlo no dudará en salir conmigo.

– Aún sigues intentado invitarla a salir, ya deberías haber aceptado que no le interesas a Videl–Ireza, cansada de escuchar aquello por millonésima vez, ya consideraba como "triste" la obsesión de Shapner por salir con su amiga–Videl te ha dicho hasta el cansancio que no saldrá contigo, pero creo que admiro tu persistencia.

– ¡Entonces está decidido, iré! –recogiéndose las mangas de su camisa, Shapner escaló por la barandilla de metal que le daba forma y perímetro a aquel ruedo–Ireza, hazme un favor.

– ¿Quieres que llame una ambulancia? –todavía sin aprobar la imprudente actitud de Shapner, Ireza sacó su teléfono de su bolso.

– No, nada de eso. Lo que quiero es que me tomes algunas fotografías, este es un recuerdo que no quiero olvidar nunca.

– Como quieras, luego no olvides que te lo advertimos.

Mientras Shapner avanzaba con paso firme hacia el centro del redondel, mirando en todas direcciones, un musculoso y prominente toro presumía su cornamenta a todo aquel que intentase acercársele. Atado a uno de sus cuernos, como lo había dicho Shapner con anterioridad, se observaba un pomposo listón rojizo. El objetivo, por más peligroso que fuese, era obtenerlo y salir con vida para contarlo.

Algunos dirían que aquello era la máxima manifestación de adrenalina al retar y huir de un animal de tan grandes dimensiones, otros, no tan entusiastas, lo considerarían una completa estupidez. Pero, estuviesen a favor o en contra, eso no evitaba que muchos se atrevieran a aceptar el desafío para probarse a ellos mismos. Y en el caso de Shapner, ganarse la admiración de su amada.

Así pues, recogiendo uno de los capotes que yacían tirados en el suelo, Shapner comenzó a agitarlo esforzándose por robarse la atención del toro. Entretanto, cumpliendo con la petición del rubio, Ireza, apuntándole con la lente de su celular, documentaba la osadía de Shapner, el cual, sin arrepentirse de sus actos, fue cerrando la distancia manteniendo su vista clavada en el inmenso bovino frente a él.

– ¡Vamos, acércate! –Agitando la tela carmesí, Shapner, recordando ese mito que decía que el rojo enfurecía a los toros, confiaba en que dicha criatura se voltearía a verlo– ¡sólo necesito que te acerques un poco!

Y cumpliendo su deseo, el toro, notando de soslayo el capote de Shapner, hizo contacto visual con él empezando a golpear el piso con una de sus patas. Por un minuto ambos se miraron, los que se mantenían en las afueras de la plaza intercambiaban opiniones divididas por las acciones de Shapner. Ireza y Gohan continuaban creyendo que era una tontería, otros lo aplaudían al tacharlo de valiente.

– ¡Shapner, quítate de ahí!

Aterrada, muerta de miedo, Ireza presenció y grabó con su móvil como aquel animal emprendió una veloz estampida hacia Shapner, el cual, tragándose sus miedos, abanicó su capote eludiendo la muerte justo cuando el toro intentó impactarlo con sus pitones. Riéndose, sintiendo su corazón bombeando, Shapner volvió a provocarlo sacudiendo su capa. Esta vez no escaparía, le quitaría el listón y ganaría.

En ocasiones, como en esta, la arrogancia y la soberbia humana podían enceguecer a cualquiera, impidiéndole ver, con claridad, cuando una idea era sumamente estúpida. Y Shapner, siendo ejemplo de ello, estaba a punto de aprender esa lección de la manera más dolorosa y humillante posible. Sería un recuerdo que nunca lo dejaría en paz, una vergüenza como esa jamás se olvidaría.

Al principio se vio seguro de sí mismo; sin embargo, al verse frente a semejante masa de carne enfurecida que braveaba por su culpa, las agallas de Shapner flaquearon y por reflejo se tiró al piso esperando que simplemente le pasase por encima. Pero, no siendo tan fácil, el toro se detuvo ante él y usando sus largos cuernos lo levantó y lo mandó a volar por un par de metros.

– ¡Dios mío, Shapner!

Gohan, teniendo que renunciar a su disfraz de chico débil, no tuvo más remedio que saltar la barrera y entrar para tratar de salvar a su imprudente compañero de clases. Simultáneamente, sintiendo como el mundo le daba vueltas, Shapner se estrelló contra el suelo cayendo bocabajo. Pestañeando, oyendo los gritos de los demás en la feria, el rubio notó como el toro volvía hacia él para un segundo ataque.

Y al atacarlo, uno de los pitones del animal se enredó con el cinturón de Shapner que sostenía sus pantalones; en consecuencia, teniéndolo enganchado, el toro lo elevó como si él no pesase nada agitándolo de un lado al otro. Sintiéndose como un muñeco de trapo, literalmente, Shapner no pudo hacer nada mientras era sacudido sin piedad por una eternidad.

Corriendo en su auxilio, incluido Gohan, varios de los demás participantes que deseaban apoderarse del listón tomaron sus capotes esforzándose por lograr que la bestia lo liberase. Para suerte de Shapner, su angustia terminó cuando las costuras de su ropa no pudieron soportar más la fuerza de las sacudidas, rompiéndose, por completo, justo antes de salir volando y estrellarse en el pavimento.

– ¿Shapner, estás bien? –Gohan, corriendo hacia el rubio, dejó de lado las constantes burlas de Shapner hacia su persona y fue en su ayuda– ¡Shapner, tus pantalones!

– ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?

Percibiendo como una helada corriente de viento golpeaba sus piernas, Shapner, poniéndose de pie, se percató en un inicio de la cara avergonzada de Gohan, quien, cubriéndose los ojos, evitaba mirarlo. El rubio, empezando a oír como una carcajada grupal llenaba el ambiente, se examinó a sí mismo descubriendo que se hallaba desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo a excepción de sus zapatos.

Avergonzado, estirando su camisa hacia abajo lo más que pudiese, Shapner salió disparado como un cohete corriendo fuera del ruedo y la feria, creando, tras de sí, una estela de risas que dejó sin habla a casi todos. Incluso Ireza, pasando del terror a la diversión, continuó filmando los sucesos sabiendo que ese video valía su peso en oro. Gohan, por su parte, no pudo evitar reírse un poco también.

– ¿Por qué demonios Shapner está corriendo desnudo por la calle?

Habiendo aparecido al fin, luego de un milenio sin su presencia, Videl divisó a Ireza en la lejanía y caminó hacia ella pensando que allí encontraría a los demás. Empero, tomándola por sorpresa, antes de llegar junto a la rubia, vio como Shapner huía del sitio haciendo hasta lo imposible por ocultar su expuesta anatomía, en tanto, sin poder cubrirlo, su trasero saludaba a todo aquel que lo mirase.

A partir de ese día, el rubio, lo quisiese o no, no volvería a probar su valentía jamás.

**Fin**

Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a la página de Facebook **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español **por haber lanzado este desafío. Cada diciembre, en Costa Rica, se acostumbra celebrar el fin y el principio de año con corridas de toros llamadas como "Toros a la Tica". Pero, a diferencia de otros países donde el toro es sacrificado, aquí eso no sucede al ser catalogado como maltrato y crueldad animal.

Lo que se hace es simplemente llamar la atención del toro para que éste persiga a los "toreros", nada más. Uno de los varios juegos que se realizan, por ejemplo, es quitarle un listón al toro que trae atado en uno de sus cuernos. Este tipo de corridas son muy populares y se transmiten por televisión a nivel nacional. Tengo un amigo que ha ido varias veces, me ha invitado a ir pero ni loco lo hago.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
